riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Annabeth Chase
'''Annabeth Chase - '''jest jednym z głównych bohaterów powieści o Obozie Herosów. Jest córką Ateny i Fryderyka Chase'a, dziewczyną Percy'ego, a także przyjaciółką Thalii Grace i Luke'a Castellana (zanim stał się żywicielem Kronosa). Jest jedną z siedmiorga herosów z przepowiedni. thumb|left|Annabeth z Lukiem i Thalią Historia thumb|310px|CUTE :*thumb|Grupowa domku Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona blondynka o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury. Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. Charakter Annabeth uwielbia architekturę. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Kalipso czy Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w "Bitwie w Labiryncie", a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w "Zagubionym Herosie", zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest tym co sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Mimo, że jest bardzo inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest dumną osobą. Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń, często się o niego niepokoi. thumb|272px Lęki Annabeth Jak inne dzieci Ateny w Obozie Herosów, Annabeth boi się pająków. Annabeth w filmie *Gra ją Alexandra Daddario. *W "Złodzieju pioruna" miała ciemne, proste włosy. W drugiej części filmu zobaczyliśmy ją z blond warkoczem. *W filmach była starsza i nieco mniej inteligentna niż jej książkowy odpowiednik. *W filmach jej związek z Percym zaczął się szybciej. Ciekawostki *Uwielbia architekturę i odwiedzanie słynnych budynków. *Urodziny obchodzi 12 lipca, zostało to ujawnione dopiero w książce "Dom Hadesa". *Mimo, że urodziła się z umysłu Ateny, jest córką pana Chase'a. *Walczy sztyletem, który dostała od Luke'a. *Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. *W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz z kości słoniowej. *Gdy była mała atakowały ją pająki, ale jej macocha nie wierzyła jej, przez co Annabeth uciekła z domu. *Luke podkochiwał się w córce Ateny, ale ta tylko go podziwiała i kochała, ale jak brata. Później została dziewczyną Percy'ego. *thumb|Annabeth !Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. *Została naczelnym architektem odbudowy Olimpu po zakończeniu II Wojny Tytanów. *Zanim dostała sztylet broniła się drewnianym młotkiem. *Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). *Chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń. *W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy. *Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". *Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to jednak pretorka Nowego Rzymu lubiła ją. *Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. *Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell". *Bardzo często zabierała na swoje misje Percy'ego i Grovera.thumb|162px|Cosplay AnnabethKlaudia di Angelo (dyskusja) 13:09, cze 3, 2014 (UTC) *Była zakochana w Percym. *Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężkomyślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. *Chciała zostać architektem. *Dobrze strzelała z łuku. *Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. *Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. *Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Możliwe, że w pierwszych dwóch częściach podkochiwała się w Luke'u. * Percy chciałby zamieszkać z nią w Nowym Rzymie. * W Znaku Ateny Annabeth bała się, że Percy mógł się zmienić przez poglądy Rzymian. * Nie lubiła cyklopów. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter bała się spotkania z Percym. * Była zazdrosna o Reynę i Hazel. thumb|Przepowiednia Annabeth Mini halfbloods by o0 sarcasm 0o-d67f1kd.png Heroes of olympus by blue wave 789-d7iu6gs.jpg Ferocity and color by o0 sarcasm 0o-d6bfrvy.png An olympus sleepover by madlibbs-d6bqwtf.jpg Heroes of olympus halloween by gabitozati-d6vhjqf.jpg Heroes by cookiekhaleesi-d6uycva.jpg Three s company by jaidanwolf-d5fzrae.jpg --s.png Kisss.png Engaged.png Again.png Percy jackson nobody s blind by golden flute-d6uayhc.png 37541159.jpg PJatO art dump SPOILERS by NiteLyfe.jpg E26ea3a99f9ae75323406ac792932e5c.jpg Battle of Manhattan.png Tumblr m8zbgggAnf1rujbl4.jpg Percy jackson characters by blindbandit5-d4n7c1v.jpg Heroes of olympus.png 0tumblr mojzd0J1fW1rlv0z3o2 500.png Annabeth.jpeg Annabeth Chase 5.gif Annabeth Chase 7.png Annabeth chase by bon2410-d38gnzv.jpg ImagesZH2QZ524.jpg Luke z Annabeth i Thalią.jpg Mark of athena by ambivartence-d6j41f5.jpg Percy i Annabeth 11.png Tumblr mjegzgODdG1qg1e00o3 1280.png Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Dzieci Ateny Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Postacie o blond włosach Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Postacie z "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Morze potworów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Klątwa Tytana" Kategoria:Postacie z "Bitwa w Labiryncie" Kategoria:Postacie z "Ostatni Olimpijczyk" Kategoria:Postacie z "Zagubiony Heros" Kategoria:Postacie z "Syn Neptuna" Kategoria:Postacie z "Znak Ateny" Kategoria:Postacie z "Dom Hadesa" Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Złodziej Pioruna" Kategoria:Postacie z filmu "Morze Potworów" Kategoria:Rodzina Chase Kategoria:Postacie z "Archiwum Herosów" Kategoria:Postacie z "Pamiętniki półbogów" Kategoria:Postacie inteligentne Kategoria:Grecy Kategoria:Ładne postacie Kategoria:Herosi z przepowiedni Siedmiorga Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Postacie używające sztyletu Kategoria:Blondwłosa Kategoria:Przyjaciółka Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Grafiki: Annabeth Chase Kategoria:Postacie lubiące budować Kategoria:Lubiana Kategoria:Fajna Kategoria:Postacie lubiące czytać